1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insect control devices and, more particularly, to a device for safely exterminating and removing insects and their nests by containing the insects and nest within a basket, then spraying the nest and captured insects with a chemical, and, finally, removing the nest once all of the insects have been exterminated.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stinging insects such as wasps, hornets and bees can be a nuisance, particularly in densely populated areas. Often, these stinging insects build nests on the exterior of homes and building structures, in close proximity to humans. Due to the danger of being stung, particularly if allergic, most people find it unsettling to find wasp, hornet and bees nests on or near their home. Thus, it is desirable to remove these nests when near human habitats.
Presently, various insecticide products are available in pressurized canisters, such as aerosol cans, for spraying the insecticide on flying insects and nests. Some of these products are formulated and packaged to release the insecticide chemical in a directed stream, thereby allowing the user to spray a nest from a short distance. Presently, this is the most common method used by home owners to eradicate insect nests, and particularly wasp and hornet nests. However, this method has proven to be problematic for several reasons. First, almost immediately after hitting the nest with a stream of insecticide, the flying insects (e.g. wasps, hornets or bees) evacuate the nest and begin to fly around the vicinity of the nest, possibly attacking the person spraying the insecticide. A further problem is the exposure to the hazardous chemical insecticide released from the pressurized canister. Specifically, when spraying a stream of insecticide at a nest above a person's head, the liquid insecticide will quickly begin to drip down towards the person. And, because the person spraying the nest is ordinarily looking up to take aim at the nest, there is a danger of the dripping insecticide contacting the person's eyes or mouth. In any event, it is certainly undesirable to have any direct contact with a hazardous chemical substance, such as insecticides.
In the past, others have proposed alternative methods of insect control directed at incapacitating a nest of flying insects. Of particular relevance is the patent to Ammons, U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,702 B1, which discloses two different embodiments of an environmentally safe insect control system. A first embodiment uses a telescoping tube having a bowl-like structure on the top end and surrounding a nozzle for dispensing carbon dioxide onto and into the nest. A flexible tube extends from a bottom of the rigid telescoping tube and connects to a pressurized tank containing carbon dioxide. Actuation of a lever near the lower end of the telescoping tube releases carbon dioxide from the nozzle at the top end to kill the insects. A second embodiment in the Ammons patent uses a bag on the upper end of the telescoping tube with a drawstring for capturing the insects and nest during removal. A scraper is provided on the upper end for engaging the nest in order to remove the nest from the building structure. The various embodiments of the insect control system in Ammons present several significant drawbacks. Most notably, neither embodiment is structured to capture and contain the insects and nest prior to extermination. Specifically, the bowl-like structure and drawstring bag do not go over and surround the nest, nor are they structured to seal tightly against the building structure surrounding the nest. Thus, when the carbon dioxide is released, many insects will fly from the nest and escape. And, while the nest can eventually be removed, using the drawstring bag, there is always the danger of the user being stung by one or more flying insects which cannot be effectively contained. The Ammons system, using a tank strapped to the user's back is cumbersome and somewhat awkward, and is not practical for use by the typical homeowner.
The U.S. Patent to Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,734, discloses an insect and nest destroyer which provides a funnel shaped device on the end of an elongate pole. A flammable substance, such as kerosene oil, is used to cremate the insects captured in the funnel shaped device. This device is not generally safe and presents the danger of an accidental fire or damage to building structures and trees where insect nests are ordinarily found. Moreover, the Porter device is not generally suited for use by the typical homeowner.
The U.S. Patent to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,826 B1 discloses a telescoping device employing a spray insecticide for use with elevated insect nests. This device fails to surround and contain the nest and flying insects prior to extermination. Accordingly, there is a very good chance that the user of this device may be stung by one or more flying insects which escape the nest.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, there remains an urgent need for an insect and nest removal device adapted for use by a typical homeowner and which effectively surrounds a nest in a sealed and contained enclosure while simultaneously enabling dispensing of an insecticide or other chemical substance from a pressurized canister to effectively exterminate the captured insects in and around the nest, thereby ensuring that all insects are killed prior to removal of the nest from a building structure or other surface.